


Manip: Blackheart (and the Princess)

by Kayryn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Fanart, Manip, manips for donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Pirate Queen Emily thinks she'll get an easy ransom from aristocratic Jennifer Jareau's family for her safe return. Little does she know she'll have her hands full with the 'Princess' of the high seas.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Manip: Blackheart (and the Princess)

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
